


My, My, My

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: The death of a friendship played to Troye Sivan.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My, My, My

Taemin can’t really blame it on the alcohol; he’s been nursing the same drink for half an hour now to maintain that feel good buzz that can too quickly turn into the taste of throw up at the back of your throat. Maybe it’s Troye Sivan, loud in his ears and soft on his curves. Maybe it’s the white lights and the blue shadows. Maybe it’s the edibles they shared three hours ago. Maybe it’s all of the above because he feels so…fluid and can’t seem to see anything other than the space between Jongin’s lips; how it opens, how it closes, how it reveals then hides something pink.

It’s kind of crazy how easy it is for them to slip from friendship into something…more; something warm and wet and tangy like rum and pineapple juice. All those hours agonizing about this exact moment and Jongin kisses him back like this couldn’t destroy the seven years before it; the death of a friendship played to Pop.

He slips a hand between them and Jongin sags against him; biting back from moaning loudly into his mouth.

“I’ve always wanted to do this you,” Taemin whispers, pressing and rubbing Jongin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes, the sound rising from the pit of his stomach.

“Does this feel good?” Taemin asks because he doesn’t if Jongin is grinding against his palm because he likes what Taemin is doing or if he wants Taemin to do more. He keens in response, curling his fingers tighter into Taemin’s shirt. “You have to say something,” Taemin grunts. “I don’t know what you like.”

“Yes,” Jongin groans, and It’s as if he had been holding his breath. “Fuck, yes.” And he’s openly moaning now; quiet, low-pitch noises into Taemin’s neck.

“Drop your pants,” Taemin said, falling to his knees, unbuckling Jongin’s belt himself.

Jongin’s breath hitched and it was all he could do to keep still as Taemin’s mouth left a warm, wet trail down his torso. Taemin stopped kissing Jongin to look up at him and it was a glorious sight, Jongin's face screwed with want and anxiety as Taemin pulled out his cock.

“Please,” Jongin whined. And when Taemin’s lips wrapped around the head, “Fuck, f-fuck…yes.”

Taemin stopped. It was only for a second and could have been because Jongin fisted his hair hard. Or it could have been because he was a little shit. He continued, taking in as much of Jongin that could fit his mouth, the rest tight in his hands, a steady bopping rhythm that drew little mewls from Jongin.

“Faster,” Jongin pleaded.

“No,” Taemin said. He wanted to take his time. He wanted to know how Jongin’s breath changed if he twisted his hand upward to meet his mouth. He wanted to know what sound Jongin made if he squeezed his balls. He wanted to know what Jongin tasted like if he tongued his slit. And Jongin seemed to really like it when Taemin kitten licked his head with the upward twisting motion.

“Tae – Tae, I c-can’t…” he chocked out his words taking a back seat to breathing, his grip on Taemin’s head stronger. That was all the warning Taemin got before Jongin was spilling into his mouth. His body released a final tremble then sagged with a contented sigh.


End file.
